Red Ribbon
by RainingYellowRoses
Summary: Also posted in YnM and Furuba. Tsuzuki is more than an idiot dog who's obsessed with sweets. There's a more complicated side to this easygoing puppy. rape, self-harm, anything else will be posted at the top of the chapter. Shigure/Tsuzuki, Muraki/Tsuzuki
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'll give you cookies if you review…

Yuki: It's wrong to bribe people Mel-sensei

Me: but…but….I want reviews!!!!!!! TT

Hisoka: Would you get to the point? I'm tired of waiting.

Me: Soka-chan….so mean…..I don't own anything!!!!! Waaaaaah! TT

Hisoka and Yuki: Good Mel-sensei, you're learning.

_**Red Ribbon**_

It was a high school assignment again. Hisoka hated these; he didn't want to repeat school and homework over and over again. Who would? He would, obviously, be a student and Tsuzuki would be a substitute teacher. Hisoka wondered how that idiot could ever LIKE these assignments. They usually involved getting close to people and finding out their secrets and such.

Woman had been showing up dead more often lately in one particular area and they had been sent to investigate. They weird thing about the deaths was that the eyes of the victims had been pulled out, the ears had been cut off, and the mouths had been sown together. Tatsumi had said the message was 'See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil'

How cliché. How exactly like Muraki to leave cryptic messages and use as much blood and gore as possible to show them. Hisoka was pissed.

He was sure he emitting waves of the angry emotion since the kids in the classroom had all taken desks against the walls and avoided being close to him. Tsuzuki was teaching this class, it was psychology if Hisoka remembered properly. Which he did, because he was Hisoka.

When the class ended a boy walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "My name is Souma Yuki; I'm from the student body. The president actually. We thought you'd like someone to show you around the school since you're new." Hisoka looked up and was about to decline when he froze. This persons eyes! They were…they were EXACTLY like his! No wait, on second thought they were just grey, they didn't hold that malicious sadistic spark like HIS did.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Yuki asked him.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry, I just have trouble breathing sometimes. Yes please, to that tour." Yuki and Hisoka left the room and started touring the school. There wasn't much conversation other than the occasional 'Over there is the__' and 'This teacher is__'. Typical new student conversation.

It turned out Yuki had many classes the same as Hisoka, so they ended up talking some. Honda Tohru being the kind person saw them talking and invited Hisoka to dinner that night. Hisoka was about to decline, saying that he had to take care of an idiot with no brain and so he couldn't come, when Tohru went and invited Tsuzuki as well. Yuki mumbled something about him and their own perverted dog getting along.

Eventually Hisoka agreed and it was decided that they would come to dinner.

xXx

Hisoka had said he would get Tsuzuki and so Yuki and Tohru ended up waiting outside the school. Hisoka went back up to the classroom and looked in. Tsuzuki, that idiot, had fallen asleep on the desk. Hisoka went over to him and woke him up. "Tsuzuki get up. We're going to eat dinner at the Souma's house."

"Eh?! The Souma's? Who are they? Why are we eating there? We need to be investigating the case! Is Soka-chan going to slack off?" Tsuzuki, having been planning to get in Hisoka's good graces by actually trying to work on this case was slightly offended. He pouted, the puppy eyes appearing. "Soka, do you think they have cake?"

"Idiot! I don't know if they have cake! We're going because I've been getting dark feelings from the Souma family—there's four of them in this school, all cousins—and I think it could be related to the case. Now let's get going before they start to leave us."

xXx

When they reached the Souma house Shigure answered the door and they were forced to introduce themselves. Hisoka took the liberty of doing it for both him and poor Tsuzuki. "I'm Kurosaki Hisoka and I'm the new transfer student. This idiot dog who's missing all parts of his brain except the part that begs for cake is Tsuzuki Asato and I apologize in advance for whatever he does to ruin your lives." Hisoka finished and walked in. He seated himself at the table with Yuki and waited for the others.

Back with Tsuzuki, he was blushing a little and had become Tsuzuki Chibified Puppy Version 2.0. He looked up through his bangs at Shigure and blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Soka-chan is such a nice boy. He has a wonderful way with words, ne?" Apparently Shigure didn't think so since he just looked at Tsuzuki a bit oddly. Tsuzuki couldn't really decipher it so he just looked away and blushed more.

They stood like that for a minute until Shigure finally said something. "Hello Tsuzuki-kun. You're quite cheerful aren't you? It's very rare to see someone who's TRUTHFULLY happy, now isn't it? Anyway! Come in, come in! Tohru-chan makes the best food ever!"

So apparently the two idiotic dogs got along well. There was a bit of a bumpy start but everything seems to be fine now. The dinner went well, Hisoka and Yuki chatting quietly on one side, Kyo and Tohru trying to have a conversation without blushing every time the other one talks, and Shigure and Tsuzuki messing around and swapping hilarious recounts of things that have happened with their coworkers/friends.

When the time to leave came and Tsuzuki started to get Hisoka and head out he was stopped. "Do you have a place to stay?" Tohru was looking at him expectantly. "Why, whatever do you mean? Of course we do! We wouldn't stay in a completely new city if we didn't, right Soka?"

There was a pause…"R-right Soka? We-we have a place to stay don't we? …….Hisoka?" Tsuzuki was looking a little panicked. He was staring at Hisoka, hoping he got the answer he wanted. Crossing his fingers…..and arms…..and feet….and legs…..and toes…..

"I'm afraid we don't." Hisoka said, looking away, a little angry for having to be the one to say this.

"But…wait….Soka, where were we going to go after this if we had nowhere to stay? You had a plan right? Tell me you had a plan!" Hisoka looked at him as if he'd been burned.

"Of course I had a plan! I was…I was going to…I was going to take you to the Red Light District and sell you for cash! But you're right, we should just stay here, no one would have bought you anyways!" Hisoka said hurriedly. Tsuzuki looked at him wide-eyed. He had understood what Hisoka said since he was used to that speed of talking—he himself talked fast sometimes—but everyone else seemed to need a moment to process what had been said.

Just a moment longer…Hisoka had time to make his escape…"Honda-san, could you please show me to our room?" Hisoka asked, trying to get out before anyone besides Tsuzuki got it. "Oh! Of course! Right this way." He made it!

About 3 minutes later when he was safely in his room…

"What the hell?!?!?" that was Kyo.

"He wasn't serious was he? Would he really of sold you?" and Yuki.

"….why did he say no one would buy you? Are you *snicker* defective?" lastly Shigure.

Now Tsuzuki would say his usual joke and everyone would laugh and forget it.

"You know, maybe I am. Maybe that's why Muraki wants me, because I'm used goods. Because I'm dirty—defective. Maybe I should go to him, join the dark side, _he's the only who accepts the real me anyway…_"

The last part had been whispered so soft Hisoka wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been concentrating on Tsuzuki's thoughts and heard it there to. In fact the whole speech had been pretty quiet. He hated it when he got serious—it was scary. He liked playful puppy Tsuzuki better.

Everyone in the room had gone somewhat quiet and the atmosphere had become uncomfortable, uneasy. "Just kidding! Heheh~ I had you guys going didn't I?" Tsuzuki said playfully. The room suddenly got happier, more playful. It was still a little uncomfortable, it felt like everyone had almost had a heart attack, it was a close call. The room slowly went back to normal and then dissipated. Tsuzuki made his way up to his room and got ready for bed. Quickly calling a 'Goodnight!' to Hisoka he turned off the light. Hisoka didn't even have a chance to say it back to him before he was shut out.

Things were going to be weird between them for a while, and he didn't even know why. It had only been a joke—

TBC

xXx

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! I give cookies to reviewers!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own anything

The Next Morning

"Tsuzuki what the hell are you doing?!"

"Awww, Soka-chan! You're so mean!!!! I was just testing it for you, to make sure it wasn't poisoned or anything!!"

"Tsuzuki if you want breakfast go get your own! Stop being so lazy!!"

This was the sight Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure Souma walked in on Monday morning. The room was a mess and Tsuzuki was practically on top of Hisoka who was trying desperately to keep Tsuzuki away from his food by holding it up in the air. The table had been knocked on its side.

As soon as the two realized they had been walked in on Hisoka froze and Tsuzuki jumped up and started explaining things.

"This isn't what it looks like! I just wanted the food soooo much and Soka-chan wouldn't make me any and DaiOh-sama knows I can't cook to save my life and so I was trying to steal it from him and he didn't want me to get it so he held it away from me and I jumped to get it and ended up on top of him and we didn't notice the position we were in and then you guys walked in and that's what happened!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsuzuki quickly shouted in a run-on sentence as he waved his hands around frantically. Hisoka pulled him down and asked him why they had to explain themselves. Tsuzuki quickly whispered something in his ear and Hisoka turned as red as a tomato.

"Why does everyone have to be so loud in the morning?" Yuki was the first one to stop staring and it set everyone else off like dominos.

"Oh! Tsuzuki-san I can make you breakfast! What do you like to eat?" Tohru, ever kind, asked him.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! Really! I'll just be going off to work then. OK! Bye!" Tsuzuki said as he rushed out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Hisoka behind. Hisoka couldn't believe it, Tsuzuki going to work on time? Not to mention early? What was going on?

"What in the world is going on?" Hisoka mumbled to himself.

"What? That stupid guy do something stupid or something?"

"Baka neko, you shouldn't insult our guests. It's not polite."

"What?! You wanna go at it Nezumi? We can do it! Right now, right here!"

"No! You can't! Please don't hurt my house!"

Hisoka sighed; this was giving him a headache. Not to mention he could feel each of their emotions and they weren't doing anything to tune them down or hide them so he felt them all full force.

"Well, I'll be heading out to school now, so if anyone wants to walk with me, come now."

"Ah! I'm coming, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, let's go!" Tohru said with her saccharine sweet smile.

They all filed out of the house and Shigure went to work on his manuscript.

Later that day

They were all seated around the table eating the delicious dinner that Tohru made. She had made leeks and Kyo had been upset and refused to eat it until Yuki reminded him that he was being ungrateful, childish, and that he was most likely hurting Tohru's feelings.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, where is Tsuzuki-san? Shouldn't work hours be over by now?"

"Actually Shigure-san, I'm surprised just by the fact that I didn't have to drag him to work and force him to get at least one report done. The fact that he not only went early but that he's staying late…"

"So, is he ok then?"

"He's probably just being an idiot, but…I'll call Tatsumi-san because if anyone knows what's going on with that mutt it would be him."

"Ok, well, go ahead and do whatever you need to do."

"Alright. Thanks."

Hisoka went into the hallway to call Tatsumi while they all ate dinner. Shigure and the others mildly chatted with each other and had a civilized conversation—or as much as they could with two teenage boys with not so great pasts haunting them fought and a small teenage girl tried to stop it and an overgrown puppy-man begging them not to destroy his house could.

"He did WHAT?! What do you mean he had an interaction with Muraki?! I thought you said he was the loyal dog of EnmaDaiOh-sama?! What do you mean there are many ways to show loyalty?! Muraki is the man who raped me, who cursed me, who has murdered and raped and cursed so many people that I'm sure even you have lost count!!"

The sudden yelling coming from the hallway drew everyone's attention. Hisoka had been a quiet and polite boy until now so they were very surprised to hear him screaming into the phone.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Come on down and tell me the details. Ok. Thank you Tatsumi-san. Goodbye."

Hisoka hang up and slowly made his way back to the room where everyone had been having dinner. He slumped a little as he sat down in his spot before noticing that everyone was staring at him.

"Tsuzuki did something…" Here Hisoka looked off to the side and down, "…stupid. Tatsumi-san is going to come down and give me the details of what happened. I'm sorry, but your pathetic little curse is going to have to wait a little bit."

"Our curse? What do you mean?"

"I mean the thing that turns you into an animal of the zodiac whenever you hug the opposite sex. It's pathetic how badly you all were affected but such a measly curse."

"And what would you know about curses, huh? I bet you had a perfect childhood with parents that loved you and babied you and you always got what you wanted! I bet you've never had someone say no to you in your happy little life! I bet you've never had a scratch and that perfect porcelain skin of yours! And we can't forget that stupid mutt! I bet he's lived a perfectly joy-filled life with a loving family and great friends! Neither of you have ever felt the kind of pain we have to live with EVERY DAY! You have NO idea what it's like to be us!!! Arrrgggghhh!!!!" Kyo blew up and screamed at him before storming off. Tohru quickly got up and went to help him calm down.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have belittled you or the curse put on you. I was angry and confused due to some traumatic things happening with someone very close to me, but I know that's no excuse. On the other hand, you don't know anything about me and you definitely know nothing about my partner if you are ignorant enough to call him stupid when he is anything but that. So I'd appreciate it if you could hold back on making assumptions off of your first impressions because doing anything with your first impressions of anyone from our department would be a very bad move on your behalf."

TBC

Next time: Tsuzuki and Hisoka got some explaining to do~  
Plus, what has happened between our poor Asato-chan and the evil doctor Muraki?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning after Tsuzuki's disappearance Tatsumi rung the doorbell of Shigure's house and waited for it to be answered. The previous day Tatsumi had found out that Tsuzuki had been sleeping with Muraki. How did he find out you ask? Well, yesterday Tsuzuki had disappeared and so Tatsumi had taken it upon himself to find out what happened. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had been partners a long time ago and even though it ended badly Tatsumi still felt protective of his self-hating, guilt filled, and beautiful purple-eyed shinigami partner. It turned out that Muraki had finally decided that merely taking Tsuzuki wasn't enough. Now he wanted to keep him.

Tatsumi had learned during his partnership with Tsuzuki that Tsuzuki had a need to be punished, to be hurt. Tsuzuki was a masochist. It probably had to do with his childhood. Tatsumi didn't know the exact details of what he went through but he knew that whatever had happened had a large impact on what he was like now. Tsuzuki felt like he was guilty of something and hadn't had judgment passed on him. He would do anything to try and repent.

So what Muraki and he had done…it looks consensual at first but it's actually rape. Tsuzuki was being raped and wasn't fighting back. It was rape made easy. Muraki didn't even have to drug him. All he had to do was bring up whatever Tsuzuki had done and he would turn into a limp doll ready to be used at the sadistic doctor's will. And there was no doubt in Tatsumi's mind that Muraki knew what had happened. Muraki had a way a finding out everything about a person, especially if that person was Tsuzuki Asato.

No doubt it would take a lot of explaining to get Hisoka to understand what was really going on. Hisoka had trust issues and telling him that Tsuzuki had been going to Muraki to have pain filled sex was probably going to bring up those issues along with a few others.

It was a silver-haired petite boy who eventually who opened the door. He introduced himself as Souma Yuki and then led Tatsumi inside. Once inside he was brought to a room with an orange-haired athletic looking boy, an innocent looking brunette girl, a brunette man who looked vaguely similar to Tsuzuki, and Hisoka sitting at a table eating what looked to be a very well made breakfast.

Tatsumi politely introduced himself and apologized for barging in at such an early hour. The man, who introduced himself as Shigure, told him that it was quite alright and that they were used to many odd things happening in the early hours of the morning. Although he made sure to mention to stay clear of Yuki since he wasn't much of a morning person. Which was quickly followed by a few protests from Yuki stating that he wouldn't be rude to a stranger, that privilege was reserved especially for the orange-haired boy—Kyo as he later learned.

Tatsumi politely asked if he and Hisoka could be excused since they needed to talk about some very personal matters. The others were about to say that yes, they may be excused when Hisoka rudely interrupted by saying that whatever Tatsumi needed to say could be said in front of the others. Apparently Hisoka wasn't having a very good morning either.

Tatsumi tried to think of the best way to say what needed to be said without setting Hisoka off and at the same time staying somewhat private due to the fact that there were people in the room that knew nothing about Tsuzuki or really anyone involved in the matter. Although after a few moments of careful consideration he realized that this was impossible and so he just spit it out.

"Kurosaki-kun, Muraki has been…doing things to Tsuzuki for a while now."

"What do you mean by 'things' Tatsumi-san?"

At this point Honda Tohru-kun, as she had introduced herself, offered Tatsumi her seat, which was across the table from Hisoka and next to Shigure.

"Bad things Kurosaki-kun, horrible things. Things so despicable I'm sure that if I told you the details you would practically murder yourself with guilt for not having seen it earlier. However, you shouldn't blame yourself. Tsuzuki is very good at burying his true emotions and hiding from the world behind an unassuming, idiotic, emotional, happy-go-lucky mask. Just the fact that you saw through the mask at all means you are incredibly perceptive."

"What are you saying Tatsumi-san? Spit it out!"

"…Tsuzuki…Tsuzuki was…Muraki has been taking advantage of Tsuzuki's self-hating, masochistic, guilt filled, and self-effacing personality. He's been giving Tsuzuki what he thinks he needs most."

"And what does he think he needs most?"

"Pain."

"…Muraki has been torturing him? That doesn't seem like something Muraki would do, Muraki is more into…" Hisoka shivered, "sexual things."

"That is what I meant. Kurosaki-kun, what do you get when you combine pain and sexual activities?"

"…Rape?"

"…Yes."

"No. No way! I would have noticed it! Besides, Tsuzuki wouldn't do that to me! He knows Muraki raped me! He wouldn't!"

"That is exactly why he went to him, because he knew Muraki would do it. The first time wasn't Tsuzuki's idea. But after his first rape experience he became addicted, he needed the pain. He needed to be hurt, needed to be punished. You must understand how Tsuzuki's mind works in order to understand why he would do this. Tsuzuki had a…how to describe it…he had a… a different childhood than normal kids.

His father wasn't there and he was forced to take care of his mother and sister, which would have been a normal situation during those times, except for the fact the he had purple eyes. His purple eyes made people think he was a demon, and so because of him his family was targeted. The village he lived in hated his family; the villagers would beat them whenever they were spotted outside of the house. Eventually it got to the point where one day after Tsuzuki came home he walked in the door to find his mother and sister tied up with some of the villagers surrounding them.

Once they realized he was home they jumped him and tied him up as well. They forced him to watch as they raped his mother and sister, telling him it was his entire fault all the while. Then when they were done they killed them and left Tsuzuki sitting in their blood until he was found the next day by some of the kinder villagers. The villagers brought him to a doctor who rudely fixed him up and then they threw him onto the streets.

He was forced to do some things in order to keep himself alive. He didn't tell me what those things were exactly but it isn't hard to guess. Eventually something must have happened, something worse than anything before and he lost it. He killed his entire village in self-defense. He then tried to kill himself, but he was cursed.

Muraki's grandfather found him and brought him to his lab. I don't know what happened to him once he was there. The only details I know is that he lived for 7 years without food, water, or sleep and that he tried to kill himself so many times he lost count, but his body regenerated as such a fast rate that he just couldn't die.

Finally though, after 7 years his body couldn't take it anymore and he died. Unfortunately he still wasn't freed. EnmaDaiOh-sama had plans for him and he became a shinigami. I'm not sure what happened after that point but I know that he went through partners very quickly. Eventually I too became a shinigami and was made his partner and that is how I know all this. Of course, he didn't tell me willingly, but he has his nightmares and he talks in his sleep. I'm not going to go into the specifics of my partnership with him but I will say that it ended on a bad note.

Tsuzuki still had his mask of puppy dog happiness but on the inside he was dead, and he tried to kill himself so many times, but the regenerative powers he already had combined with the shinigami powers he was given by EnmaDaiOh-sama left it practically impossible for his soul to die. Then you came along and became his partner and he once again had something to live for. He made you his reason for living. Taking care of you and pleasing you became his reason to stop trying to kill himself. But eventually even you weren't enough, as shown in the Kyoto incident where he called upon the one thing that could kill his immortal soul, his shikigami—Touda. And he still couldn't die, because you saved him.

So what did you expect him to do? He can't die because we won't let him. He can't feel the pain he desperately needs because we won't hurt him and we won't allow him to hurt himself. We won't hurt him because we all feel protective of him.

So when a man comes along who is willing to love him and cherish him and destroy him all the same time, who is willing to hurt him, willing to give the pain he desperately needs, do you really expect him to turn him down? Tsuzuki doesn't want to be with Muraki, he hates him. But for Tsuzuki, the line between love and hate is blurred so very much because of what he was forced to go through. So you see, Tsuzuki doesn't want this, he probably doesn't even need this. But he thinks he needs this, he thinks he needs to be punished for all the things that were never really his fault in the first place. His sense of guilt is overwhelming.

Do you understand?"

The whole room had been silent during Tatsumi's explanation. Shigure had gotten serious, Yuki looked a little sickened, Kyo looks ashamed, Tohru looked sympathetic, and Hisoka had yet to show how he felt about getting a brief explanation of his partners past. Everyone turned to look at Hisoka to see what he was going to say. The first emotion that went across his face in a flash was disgust. That was quickly followed by guilt, then sadness, then pain, then understanding, then a sick sort of relief, which was quickly sent back to a completely blank look from there. Oddly enough, Tatsumi was the first one to speak once again.

"I'm sorry you all had to hear that, I offered to speak with Kurosaki-kun alone but…well, that was Tsuzuki's past in case any of you were wondering I guess. It was also what is currently going on right now with Muraki. I realize that during the explanation it was stated that we are all shinigami. That was the truth, and I hope you aren't afraid of us suddenly for being what we are now. We all were human once, but when a human dies with regrets this is what e become. So I hope you can understand."

Shigure was the first to answer since Hisoka still remained silent.

"We understand, and we will keep it a secret as long as you keep our curse a secret. On the matter of Tsuzuki-kun…I wouldn't have expected such a dark past from someone who seemed so happy and full of life. You were right, even I was fooled. I normally don't sympathize with people but…I like him and he reminds me a little of myself and so I will gladly do anything I can to help him."

"Of course Souma-san, if you could possibly take care of him and keep him here for a while once we can get him out of Muraki's grasp we would be very grateful. I don't want him going back to Meifu so quickly after this ends. I think it would also be helpful since you say you connect with him if you could be the one to talk to him and get him back to normal. He doesn't like to let his problems off on other people, but he especially won't want to dump the on his friends no matter how much we tell him that that is what we're here for."

Shigure and Tatsumi proceeded to make arrangements for taking care of Tsuzuki and they started discussing a plan to get him out of Muraki's clutches. Meanwhile Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru went off to clear their minds and get ready for school. Hisoka was still processing what had been said about Tsuzuki because he was the closest to him. Hisoka had started thinking of all the times Tsuzuki had said something related to this and he had just dismissed it. He started thinking that if only he had paid more attention, if only he hadn't just ignored all the little hints Tsuzuki had dropped, if only he hadn't been so self-centered, if only he hadn't just dismissed Tsuzuki's nightmares, if only he had dug deeper into Tsuzuki's mind all those times he had been hiding his emotions and then said it was nothing. Hosoka blamed himself for letting it get this far. He had to get him back! He wouldn't let Muraki have him! Tsuzuki wasn't property that could be owned and played with and then discarded like trash! He was a human being and this had to stop! And Hisoka was going to be the one to stop it!

"He can't have Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki isn't a pet and I won't let Muraki just keep him locked up to use for his own sick twisted pleasure! We are going get Tsuzuki back and we are going to show him that he doesn't deserve to be abused! He deserves to be loved and we are going to convince him of that! Tatsumi-san, let's go! I can track him—or at least Muraki if Tsuzuki has cut his feelings off—and then we can take him back. The bastard is only human and we are Gods of Death after all."

And with that Tatsumi and Hisoka sent off to find Tsuzuki. Shigure awaiting their return so that he can have his newfound friend back safely in his arms—wait…is that something one thinks about their friend? Oh well, Shigure would deal with that later. For now he had to do whatever he could to help get Tsuzuki back. He'd call all his connections and see if any of them had seen a tall doctor with silver hair who might be going by the name Muraki or a beautiful purple-eyed man with a less muscled build, with dark brown hair and a dead look in his soulful eyes. They would find him, hopefully before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! Next time will probably be from Tsuzuki's point of view as he is with Muraki. XD

Hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
